Homework Blues
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: Sora and Roxas are doing homework when the blonde decides that the brunet will treat him to some ice cream. Summary sucks, story much better. :


_Fruits0basket02: I had a lot of good reviews from very nice people so I decided to do another fanfiction! Another Sora and Roxas. Why? Just cause they are the absolute cutest couple ever! Plus, Kairi and Riku can just drop dead. Seriously. I don't like them….._

**Homework Blues**

The sun hung high in the sky happily and brightly, the burnet noted and sighed as he stared out the window, wishing he could be out there feeling the sun's warm rays on his tanned skin. But the reason that prevented him to do so was homework and his former nobody, who wouldn't let him go out until the homework was done. The only thing that made this bearable was the blonde that was here suffering with him. A smile came to his lips are memories flooded back of his journey to find the blonde his own body and heart until he was hit in the back of the head. "Ow!" He growled, "What the hell was that?" He turned to glare at his not-so-innocent nobody.

"You're not paying attention, Sora." Roxas said, math book in hand as he looked sternly at his somebody. The brunet frowned but went back to his work, grumbling as he did so and Roxas smiled at his small victory as he finished the last of his work then watched Sora. "How about this," The brunet looked at the blonde, "Once you're finish, we'll go get some ice cream, you're treat of course."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sora smiled brightly but it soon disappeared as he frowned, "But why my treat?"

"Cause," Roxas said, "You have money and I don't." He smiled his lazy, sloth-like smile, the one he knew Sora loved so well and twirled the pencil in the air, "Of course, that is, once you finish your homework, then we'll go." Sora blinked before frowning again and going back to his work. Roxas smiled, he liked these times where he could spend time with his somebody. Since Sora had become pretty popular, Roxas had hardly any time with Sora anymore, especially since Sora starting going out with _her_. The one person that Roxas hated the most was the one that was spending more time with the male he wanted.

"Done with my homework!" Sora chirped happily as he slammed his book closed as jumped to his feet, "Now I'm ready to get some ice cream!" Then Sora's cell phone started to ring and Roxas knew the tone exactly as he took his book in his arms and headed out of the room, not wanting to be caught up in the conversation of Sora and Kairi. With a sigh, he dropped his books heavily on his bed and joined them as he sat down, pulling his shoes off. It was going to be a while as they spent _hours_ on the phone just talking. "Hey." Roxas looked up, fairly surprised to see Sora standing there, "Weren't we going to get ice cream?"

"Well, your _girlfriend_ called and you guys take hours talking on the phone." Roxas said as he studied the brunet, "I just figured you would be talking to her."

"Oh." Sora said then scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I told her I couldn't talk because I was taking you out for ice cream then she got mad at me and started yelling. After she yelled for about a minute, she said it was over. Apparently, she broke up with me and I don't even know why." Sora sighed, "Now that I think about it, she always got mad whenever I would talk about you." Roxas blinked, unsure of how to take in this information but he was able to slip his shoes back onto his feet and they both walked out the house together. Sora talked most of the way there and Roxas was so amazed that he didn't even stop much at all for air. They were so different. Especially in height now, as Sora was about a head taller than the blonde and that surprised everyone. They expected as a somebody and a nobody they'd stay the same height but, another surprise to everyone, the brunet had said that maybe it was because Roxas had his own body now, so he was growing to his own accord.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Sora waved his hand in front of the blonde's eyes and the said boy blinked as he looked up at Sora, "Oh, good! I thought you died or something because you were just standing there staring off into space." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ruffled the blonde's hair. Roxas whined a bit as he tried to push Sora's hand away but being taller and much stronger, Sora pulled Roxas' arm away with his other hand and completely messed up Roxas' hair.

"Sora!" Roxas whined as he slapped the brunet's arm and did his best to fix his ruffled hair as Sora laughed, "Not funny Sora." Roxas growled as he sent a glare to his somebody, who only continued to laugh. With a frown, the blond marched forward toward the store only to be stopped by Sora grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." Sora said as he was able to contain his laughing but still had a huge smiled sported on his face, "Just got caught up on the moment and you just look so cute with a pout." Roxas blushed as Sora said that and hid his face from the brunet, not wanting his somebody to see his face. With a large smile, he tossed his arm around the blonde's shoulders again and pulled him closer. Sora ended up talking the whole way while the former nobody tried to force his blush down. They reached the ice cream store and Sora happily let go of the blonde, much to his relief and dismay, to go get the ice cream and had told Roxas to stand outside to wait. The nobody sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench and watched as the people walked by then was greeted with a cold, icy treat being shoved into his mouth.

"S-sora!" Roxas screeched as he nearly choked on the sea salt ice cream and glared at the brunet, "Don't laugh because it wasn't funny and it was really cold!" Roxas frowned as he licked the ice cream, missing once as he hadn't been paying attention because he was too busy glaring at Sora. The brunet noticed the forgotten ice cream on the blonde's cheek and he smiled slyly as he leaned forward and licked the ice cream from Roxas' cheek. The nobody froze with his tongue out, almost touching his ice cream, as he stared wide eyed at Sora with a very red and deep blush across his face. "W….Why did…" The blonde couldn't even speak as he stared at the smirking brunet.

"Why did I do that?" Sora mused for the nobody and the boy nodded, "Well, I thought I'd be nice and you do so adorable with that blush on your cheeks." If Roxas could've blushed deeper, it would've gotten deeper at that comment. Sora only smirked at his reaction. Oh how he loved to tease the poor blonde. The smirk vanished from his lips as he gazed upon the blushing blonde and he felt something deep within his chest that almost hurt. Was he falling for Roxas? No, he couldn't be. Sora was straight as a ruler and is…well, _was_ going out with Kairi. Now that he had thought about it, Kairi never truly made him happy and he noticed he seemed to always smile, to always joke around and tease Roxas, not Kairi. With a large smile upon Sora's face he leaned forward again to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss and Roxas let out a small squeak in surprise.

"S….sora?" Roxas sighed as the said brunet pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "U…um…W-why did you do that?" Roxas asked as he looked dazedly up at him and Sora merely smiled then stood up suddenly and took Roxas' hand in his, lacing their fingers then started to walk off. "Sora?" The blonde asked as he was being pulled away from the bench, dropping the blue ice cream. He didn't know what to say as he was being dragged away and he didn't know where they were going either, so he let himself be led with no complaints.

"I'm taking you some place that we can be alone." Sora cheerfully chirped as he looked back at the flustered and confused blonde, "And no, it isn't the house." He just smiled at the blushing nobody then turned to drag the blonde off. After pushing through people, clamoring on the boat, rowing to the small island, and landing, Roxas was whisked away but instead of being dragged, the brunet picked the poor blonde up bridal style. With a laugh and a smirk, Sora carried the squirming, blushing, embarrassed blonde through some bushes until they reached a cave.

"W-where are we?" Roxas stammered as he struggled to get out of Sora's arms, but the brunet just held on tighter as he walked in deeper, "Soraaa?" He whined and Sora sighed as he set the nobody down on his own feet. The blonde staggered a bit as soon as his feet touched the ground and he fell into Sora, who happily caught him in his arms.

"Didn't know you wanted me so badly." Sora smiled slyly, making Roxas blush, and he leaned down for a kiss. Roxas squeaked in surprise before shyly wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck and letting out a very soft moan. Sora smirked as he pulled Roxas closer, causing the other to gasp slightly and the brunet took advantage of the slightly parted lips to deepen the kiss. The blonde was startled by the action as his mouth was being assaulted by the other's tongue and groaned when it brushed against his own. Roxas leaned in closer to the other as a cold breeze made its way into the cave and he shivered. "Roxas.." Sora muttered against the other's lips, "I….Love….You." He said between the kisses and tears welled up in Roxas' eyes.

"I…Love…Y-" He was caught off as Sora crushed his lips in a kiss and the blonde moaned lightly then gasped as he felt the edge of his shirt being played with, "S-sora, w-w-what are you doing?" Roxas blushed as he squirmed a bit under the brunet's cold fingers as they brushed against his skin. "Nngh…N-not here…" the blonde lightly moaned as Sora nibbled lightly on his neck. The brunet smirked then sighed lightly, the blonde was right. He looked at the flushed nobody before taking his hand then leading him away.

"You're right. Let's go back to my place then for some fun." He smirked causing the blonde to blush deeper and before the smaller boy could protest, he urged him forward onto the boat then back to the main island. His smirked widen as the sight of his house came into view and he felt Roxas squirm a bit. "Don't worry Roxas." Sora smirked as he pulled Roxas into his arms, leading the boy into the house, closing the door, "I won't hurt you." He pushed the blonde toward the bedroom and locked the door behind them and pressed the blonde to the bed.

::-::

Riku had been on his way home when he thought he would check up on his best friend to see how the homework was going. He knocked on the door when he noticed it wasn't locked. "Sora?" He called in the house as he walked in and looked around. As he was about to take another step, the silver haired teen heard a very soft and light half whimper, half moan coming from the closed bedroom. "Sora?" He stepped toward the door, only to hear it again. At first Riku thought it may have been Sora and Kairi but he had just been to the movies with said red head. With a slight frown, he pressed his ear to the door.

"S…..Sora." Roxas moaned and Riku merely smirked. So the two finally got together, Riku happily said as he turned to leave the house. He heard another moan, this time a little louder and he quickly made his exit, not wanting to hear anything else he probably didn't want to. 'Good grief Sora.' He thought, 'What are you doing to the poor blonde.'

::-::

An hour later, Sora emerged from the room with a large smile, only wearing his boxers which were printed with heartless. He walked to the kitchen and started making dinner and smirked when he saw a happily, dazed blonde walked from the room with a sheet wrapped around his waist and dragging behind him. "Roxas, you really should put some clothes on, not walk around naked with only a sheet wrapped around you." Sora said with a smile as he leaned on the counter, looking over the blonde's frame.

"D-don't stare!" Roxas stammered as a blush made its way to his face and covered his chest. The action made Sora burst out laughing and pulled the blonde in his arms into a tight hug.

"Roxas, I just saw you naked only five minutes ago." Sora purred in the blonde's ear, making him blush harder, "Now go get at least a pair of boxers on." Sora said as he let the blonde go and smirked as he watched him walk back to the room, a little bit more stiffly then before. With an accomplished smile, he turned back to the stove to finish the meal and set the table. He turned from the table to see Roxas standing with his arms across his chest and a stern look on his face. "W-wha-" Sora started.

"You never finished your homework you liar." The blonde frowned as he stepped forward and Sora blinked.

'Ah crap!' He thought, 'I forgot to hide my homework.' Sora stammered to think of an explanation but couldn't think of any so he stepped forward, catching the blonde's lips in a mouth. "So, wanna have some more 'fun', Roxy?" Sora asked, causing the nobody to blush, "I'm not really hungry for food anyway." He grabbed the blonde by the wrist and tugged him back to the room, leaving the food on the table for his parents.

_::-End-::_

_Fruits0basket02: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude, I swear. IDK what came over me but I had a blast writing this. XD I dunno, what do you guys think of my little fluffy story?_

_Roxas: Review please!_


End file.
